heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
DC Universe Classics
DC Universe Classics was an Action figure toyline, a sub-line of the DC Universe toy brand manufactured by Mattel. They were 6-inch scale figures based on characters owned by DC Comics. The entire line was sculpted by the Four Horsemen Studios, and were first available for sale in 2008. The "DC Classics" line ended in 2012 with wave 20. History In 2007, Mattel was granted the rights to produce action figures of all DC Comics characters, although the company indicated the agreement excluded the DC Comics imprints Impact Comics, Vertigo, and WildStorm.http://www.superherotimes.com/newsarchive/004121.php DC Universe Classics was first announced at San Diego Comic Con 2007, with the first wave of action figures on display.DC Universe Classics Series 1 – DC Comics – ToyNewsI.com The line was scheduled for initial availability in January 2008.Mattel Q&A Round 4 – DC Comics – ToyNewsI.com At SDCC, close-ups of the second wave of action figures were shown, along with a line of 3" game figures that sold as the "Fighting Figures" sub-line. The second wave of Classics figures (and variants) was shown at Wizard World Chicago, alongside the first wave of figures. The third wave of figures was announced in October 2007, with photos being shown in the December 12, 2007, issue of ToyFare magazine. The fourth and fifth waves were announced at the 2008 New York Comic Con, and three of the five (six, including the Collect and Connect figure) figures from the sixth wave were shown at Wizard World Philadelphia in May 2008. More figures were revealed at the 2008 San Diego Comic Con and on MattyCollector.com. The final wave of action figures to be sold at retail was Wave 20. The line was re-branded as DC Universe All-Stars and included Superman (New 52), Superboy Prime, Batman (New 52), and Red Robin, but was later canceled due to fan criticisms and lack of retailer interest. It was then rebranded into two different lines. One for Batman and one for the rest of the DC Universe; the lines were called Batman Unlimited and DC Unlimited, respectively. These lines were cancelled in 2013. Collect and Connect Mattel emulated Toy Biz' Marvel Legends Build-A-Figure concept with the DC Universe Classics line, which featured "Collect and Connect" with five (and later, six) separate figures including pieces to build one of DC's larger characters. Variant versions of figures include the same piece as the regular version. Collect and Connect figures are at least 25% larger than the regular figures in the wave.Mattel Q&A Round 3 – DC Comics – ToyNewsI.com Criticisms Collectors said they had difficulty finding figures in many retail stores. For collectors, the issue was pronounced with the Walmart-exclusive fifth wave, which was underordered by the retail chain,http://www.actionfigureinsider.com/main/mattels-qa-answers-for-august-2009 but was later re-released and sold online at Mattel's website.Matty Update – DCU Wave 5 Is Alive Mattel has since indicated that the company has improved the availability of action figures in the line.Mattycollector 2009 In Review Pt 4: DC Universe Availability also became a concern with the San Diego Comic Con exclusive Gleek figure, which was only available at the convention and not offered on Mattel's website after the show. The figure quickly sold out, and there are no plans to re-release it. Collectors, concerned about quality control, said some figures they purchased had stuck joints, bad paint applications, and mismatched parts. Others have complained about scale issues, with certain figures produced either too large (Lobo, Rocket Red) or too small (Sinestro, Big Barda), as well as the fact that Collect and Connect figures have a height limit. Collectors have seen relatively quick price jumps since the line began. Initially, figures sold for under $10 each. Later, as the U.S. economy worsened in 2008–09, collectors saw price hikes of individual figures to $12.99 and then to $14.99 by 2010. In 2011, figures are generally sold for $15.99 to $17.99 in stores such as Toys R Us, Target, and Walmart. In 2012, Target has made the price jump again by pricing the Batman Legacy Arkham City figure at up to $20.97. Super Powers influence DC Universe Classics takes much of its inspiration from Kenner's Super Powers toyline from the 1980s, from character choices to their general design. All of the characters who were in the Super Powers line have appeared in DC Universe Classics and DC Superheroes, although four of them (Kalibak, the Penguin, Orion, and Mr. Freeze) are very different from how they looked in Super Powers (though Freeze would be re-released later with his Super Powers color scheme, and Penguin will be re-released in a more Super Powers-accurate version).Action Toy Review: DC Universe Classics & Batman Legacy – New York Comic Con 2011 Some characters who were redesigned for the Super Powers line (Parademon, Mantis, and Steppenwolf) were released in two versions—a comic-accurate version and a Super Powers version. Even the characters Cyclotron and Golden Pharaoh – created specifically for the Super Powers line—were released in DC Universe Classics. Further, figures that were going to be produced later in the Super Powers line were created as part of DC Universe Classics (including characters from Super Friends like El Dorado and the Wonder Twins). ''ToyFare'' Fans' Choice ToyFare #133 launched a contest quite similar to one done by Marvel Legends for DC Universe Classics. Through an online vote, fans of DC Universe Classics were able to choose from a list of six characters to appear in a future wave: Catman, The Huntress, The Question, Ragman, Starman, and Vixen. It was announced that the Question came out on top in the December 2008 issue of ToyFare. He appeared in the eleventh wave of Classics. For its 2009 poll, the DC Universe brand managers and ToyFare staff picked another group of six characters for possible inclusion in the line: Captain Marvel, Jr., Geo-Force, Libra, Raven, Toyman, and Uncle Sam. The winner by a large margin was Raven, who was released in the line's fifteenth wave.DC Universe Classics Fan Choice Announced The 2010 ToyFare poll differs from the previous two polls in that instead of choosing a regular figure from an upcoming wave, fans got to choose the Collect and Connect figure: Blockbuster, Girder, King Shark, Nekron, Shaggy Man, and Wildebeest. The winner of this poll was Nekron,http://www.kordindustries.com/content/wizard-dc-universe-classics-poll-winner-468/ who appeared in the line's twentieth wave.DC Universe Classics Fan Choice Poll 2010 – - ToyNewsI.com Figures The first wave of figures were shown at San Diego Comic Con, while the second wave was shown at Wizard World Chicago. At the outset of the line, five figures were included in each waveSDCC Day 2 – Mattel & DC Comics: A Historic Partnership Panel – DC Comics – ToyNewsI.com (with variants included when possible), with five waves per year for five years. These plans were altered to increase the number of figures per wave to seven beginning with the seventh series, and to include retailer, convention, and online exclusives at various times throughout the year. Beginning with wave sixteen, the line was scaled back to six figures per wave (plus one variant). Wave One Batman heads this first line of figures. The Penguin, Red Tornado, and Etrigan were originally intended to have variants, which were scrapped at different times. The Penguin's chase robotic penguin accessories were dropped for cost reasons, while Red Tornado's modern costume and a repainted Etrigan to better reflect the art of Jack Kirby were skipped in favor of getting the second wave out as soon as possible. Some of the Batman figures are labeled "Crime Stopper," while others are dubbed "Classic Detective." It is unknown if this was a variant or a running change. Along the same lines, the first shipment of figures showed the classic Red Tornado on the back of the package, while the second shipments showed the modern incarnation. The Collect and Connect figure for this wave is Metamorpho, labeled "Rex Mason, the Element Man". Metamorpho includes snap-on accessories, including a giant right hand, a giant hammer for his left hand, and an extension for his right leg. Wave Two The electric-costume Superman from the late 1990s anchored this second assortment of figures. There are three characters with two versions each; cases included both Superman variants and either the modern or classic Aquaman, with the modern one packed at a smaller ratio to the classic incarnation. The Firestorms were done as a running change, with the classic version showing up in the first shipments and the modern version coming in later shipments. The Collect and Connect for this wave is Gorilla Grodd. Wave Three Hal Jordan heads this third line of figures. Nightwing and Robin are redone in this third wave after both previously having been produced when the line was DC Superheroes. The previous representations of these two characters were not sculpted by the Four Horsemen. The wave was first seen in the December 12, 2007 issue of ToyFare. Sinestro's variants were issued at a 50:50 ratio, while Deathstroke's were slightly less. The Collect and Connect for this wave is Solomon Grundy. Wave Four Wonder Woman anchors the fourth wave of figures. She and Cyborg were revealed at Toy Fair 2008. The rest of the lineup was unveiled at New York Comic Con 2008. At the 2008 San Diego Comic Con, it was announced that Batman Beyond and Cyborg would feature variants that would be exclusive to KB Toys.http://www.actionfigureinsider.com/main/mattel-panel-news Following KB's bankruptcy, the Batman Beyond and Cyborg variants were included with shipments to other retailers. The Collect and Connect for this wave is Despero in his mid 1990s incarnation, complete with two guns. Wave Five (Walmart exclusive) At the 2008 New York Comic Con, Mattel announced that Walmart would begin carrying DC Universe Classics figures starting with wave three, in addition to receiving a store-exclusive wave in November 2008. At the request of Walmart, the characters included in this wave are characters that were able to be created using relatively few new parts. The Collect and Connect for this wave is a mech version of Metallo. According to the Four Horsemen's panel at Wizard World Philadelphia, Metallo was originally sculpted to be part of DC Superheroes but was held back when Mattel was awarded the full license to the DC library. Following problems with distribution of this wave at retail, the wave was re-released exclusively on MattyCollector.com in June 2010.DCU Classics Wave 5 Boxed Set Wave Six Unveiled in its entirety during the 2008 San Diego Comic Con, the sixth assortment of DC Universe Classics contains a number of characters from Jack Kirby's Fourth World storyline. Superman is, once again, the tent pole character for the wave. The Collect and Connect for this wave is Darkseid's son Kalibak with his Beta-Club. Wave Seven Beginning with this wave, Mattel extended the number of figures in an assortment from five to seven. With these new assortments, six of the seven figures include a Collect and Connect piece to build a larger character; the seventh – who is usually the A-list hero included in the wave – includes a DC Universe display stand (which can also be bought in packs of 25 from Mattel's websiteDC Universe & Justice League Action Figure Stands). The seventh wave was shipped in two assortments – each containing a mix of World's Greatest Super Heroes figures along with the regular figures in the wave. The Collect and Connect figure for this wave is Atom Smasher. Wave Eight In November 2008, Mattel revealed the lineup for the eighth wave on its website, including pictures. Parademon variants have a 50:50 ratio.DC Universe Classic Wave 8 Hi-Res Images – DC Comics – ToyNewsI.com The Collect and Connect figure for this wave is Giganta in her classic cavewoman outfit. In addition, a miniature Atom figure was included with the Collect and Connect pieces. Wave Nine On February 7, 2009, Mattel revealed the lineup for the ninth wave of the line at the 2009 New York Comic Con.NYCC 2009 Coverage: DCUC Wave 9 & New 2-Packs! One of the villains in the wave, Mantis, has a 50/50 split consisting of his comic book counterpart and his depiction in the Super Powers line.http://www.actionfigureinsider.com/main/ask-matty-qa-for-october-15th A Guardian variant was initially shown, but was cancelled in favor of the Wildcat variant. Some stores only received a fraction of their pre-orders from Mattel.DC Universe Classics Wave 9 In Short Supply The Collect and Connect for this wave is Chemo, the nemesis of the Metal Men, in his modern form. Chemo is the only Build A Figure with a variant. The torso piece was released with and without an inner bubbles insert. The "no bubbles" piece was the earlier release and the "extra bubbles" piece replaced it. Wave Ten (Walmart exclusive) The tenth assortment of DC Universe Classics is the second wave exclusive to Walmart. Man-Bat is a hold-over from the DC Superheroes line, which saw albino and clear versions released as convention exclusives, but the classic, brown version of the character was never released. The Collect and Connect for this wave is Imperiex. Wave Eleven Included in this wave are a number of characters that are part of the Green Lantern mythos. Also included is the winner of the 2008 ToyFare poll, The Question. The Collect and Connect for this wave is Kilowog. Wave Twelve Confirmed by Mattel and revealed for the first time in the November 2009 (#147) issue of ToyFare magazine, the twelfth wave of DC Universe Classics marks the switchover to a new theme and an updated package design. In celebration of DC Comics' 75th anniversary, each Classics and Infinite Heroes figure includes an anniversary button (75 buttons in all). Additionally, rather than featuring comic book art for only the characters appearing in a given wave, the packaging showcases numerous DC characters. The Collect and Connect for this wave is Darkseid, a larger version than the one released in the DC Superheroes line. Darkseid comes with his Killing Glove, which is interchangeable with his regular gloved hand, as well as a removable Mother Box. Wave Thirteen After the official confirmation of the lineup for wave twelve came the leak of the thirteenth wave's characters, as well as images. The wave includes the character Cyclotron, whose only previous appearance was as part of the Super Powers line. The modern Cheetah variant was originally shown in pictures without any clothing, but she was eventually released wearing a black outfit.Modern Cheetah Revealed However, some online retailers received quantities of the unclothed Cheetah. Mattel has indicated that this version would see a general release, but it has since been put on hold.http://www.actionfigureinsider.com/main/ask-matty-mattel-qa-sept1-2010 The Collect and Connect for this wave is Teen Titans foe Trigon, complete with his staff. Wave Fourteen (Walmart exclusive) Confirmed in ToyFare #152Toyfare 152 to Feature New DC Universe Classics, Marvel Universe, and Iron Man Figures | ActionFigurePics.com and at the New York International Toy Fair, the fourteenth wave of DC Universe Classics is the third wave to be exclusive to Walmart. The Collect and Connect figure for this wave is the Ultra-Humanite. Unofficially Tyr has a dark red and a light red variant. Wave Fifteen Officially confirmed on May 17, 2010, the fifteenth wave of DC Universe Classics includes another character exclusive to Super Powers – Golden Pharaoh. The winner of the 2009 ToyFare fans' choice poll, Raven, also makes her debut, as well as one of the runners-up from the 2008 poll, Starman (Jack Knight). This wave became available at Kmart stores and online retailers in early fall 2010, and was followed by other retailers later in the season.DCUC Wave 15 On Sale at Kmart 10/24-10/30 The Collect and Connect figure for this wave is Validus, an enemy of the Legion of Super-Heroes. Wave Sixteen In the September 2010 issue of ToyFare, pictures of part of the sixteenth wave were revealed – The Creeper and Jonah Hex, as well as the Collect and Connect figure. The rest of the wave was revealed at San Diego Comic Con 2010. Beginning with this wave, each wave will now contain six figures (in addition to one variant). Wave sixteen features a new, larger package design including art of iconic DC Comics heroes. The Collect and Connect figure for this wave is Bane, who features a new sculpt in a larger size, in relation to the DC Superheroes version. Wave Seventeen In December 2010 Mattel unveiled the lineup for the seventeenth wave of the line.http://thefwoosh.com/2010/12/dc-universe-classics-the-blackest-night-is-here Each figure is a tie-in to DC Comics' Blackest Night storyline. The Collect and Connect figure for this wave is the Anti-Monitor. Wave Eighteen Revealed at the 2011 International Toy Fair, most of the figures in this wave tie into the Super Friends TV Series. The Collect and Connect figure for this wave is Apache Chief. This wave became the first to feature no variant figure which would continue for the duration of the line, instead Bronze Tiger featured an interchangeable head. Wave Nineteen The website MTV Geek had the exclusive reveal for the nineteenth wave of the line.MTV Geek – MTV Geek Exclusive First Look: DC Universe Classics Wave 19! This time, each figure is a tie-in to the Justice Society of America. The Collect and Connect figure for this wave is S.T.R.I.P.E. Wave Twenty Revealed at the 2011 San Diego Comic-Con. The Collect and Connect figure for this wave is Nekron, the winner of the third ToyFare poll. World's Greatest Super Heroes/All-Star The seventh wave saw the first release of World's Greatest Super Heroes (WGSH) figures, re-releases of earlier figures with a DC Universe stand. Figures released in this wave included Batman (blue and gray), Firestorm, Green Lantern, Robin, "Shazam!", and Wonder Woman. Additional figures were released under the WGSH banner, and, later, under the All-Star banner (in addition to the figure stand, All-Star figures also include a 75th anniversary button). Exclusives 2008 San Diego Comic Con The first DC Universe Classics exclusive figure was announced at the 2008 New York Comic Con: Lobo.2008 NYCC – Mattel and DC panel – DC Comics – ToyNewsI.com He was sold at the Mattel booth at the 2008 San Diego Comic Con, though some very limited quantities were offered on Mattel's online store. His inclusion in the line had been in question for quite some time, as DC Comics did not feel as though he was a character they would want in a mass market toy line, due to his persona in the comics. Toys "R" Us two-packs Because of poor distribution when DC Universe Classics was still DC Superheroes, many fans were unable to obtain several of the figures offered. As a solution, Mattel released, exclusive to Toys "R" Us, two-packs that provided collectors with a way to purchase some of these older figures. In addition, the two-packs included new figures (Abin Sur and Lightray), and new versions of recent DC Universe Classics releases (Orion and Hal Jordan Green Lantern).Mattel Announces TRU Exclusives For DC Universe 2009 MattyCollector.com two-packs In conjunction with the 2008 San Diego Comic Con, Mattel launched a site featuring exclusive news as well as products that collectors can buy directly from Mattel. Though limited numbers of 2008 Comic Con exclusives were made available for order in late July, exclusives began in the first quarter of 2009 with two-packs of previously unreleased characters. Online and Toys "R" Us two-packs Shortly before the 2008 Christmas holiday, four pre-orders for previously unannounced two-packs appeared on various online toy store websites.DC Universe New 2-Packs Available for Pre-Order They were proposed as exclusives to online retailers and Toys "R" Us. Two of the four two-packs were released in 2009; the third two-pack (featuring Lex Luthor and Supergirl) was delayed until 2010, while the fourth (featuring the Golden Age Hawkman and Hawkgirl) was not released. San Diego Comic Con The San Diego Comic Con exclusive for 2009 was a two-pack of the Super Friends characters Zan and Jayna, better known as the Wonder Twins. Available both at San Diego and on MattyCollector.com, the set comes with the aforementioned twins, along with a bucket featuring Zan in his water form and Jayna in the shape of an eagle. Gleek, their pet monkey, was available for convention attendees only. Walmart five-pack An exclusive five-pack was offered by Walmart stores in 2009. Four of the five figures (Superman, Batman, Two-Face, and Catwoman) are repaints of figures from the DC Superheroes and DC Universe Classics lines, while the fifth figure (Lex Luthor) is an all-new sculpt. 2010 Online and Toys "R" Us two-packs The delayed Kryptonite Chaos two-pack that was scheduled for 2009 was finally made available at retail alongside re-releases of the Green Lantern and Super Enemies two-packs from late 2008. Toys "R" Us All-Star figures Four repaints (Batman, Green Lantern, The Flash, and Nightwing) were released exclusively to Toys "R" Us stores. A fifth figure featuring The Joker repainted in an Alex Ross inspired black tuxedo design was scheduled to be released as well, but was cancelled.Ask Matty November 15th Edition « It'sAllTrue.Net DC Universe Classics Vs. Masters of the Universe Classics Toys "R" Us two-packs Combining two of Mattel's properties, these sets of figures focus on releasing Masters of the Universe Classics figures at retail. The DC figures are straight re-releases of previously produced figures, while the Masters of the Universe Classics figures are repaints of the versions released on MattyCollector.com. The two-packs in the first series each come with an exclusive comic; two-packs in the second series each come with a mini-poster. =Series One = =Series Two = Walmart two-packs Four exclusive two-packs were released at Walmart in 2010. The first two sets were composed entirely of repaints and feature no new sculpting; the second two were straight re-releases. San Diego Comic Con In April 2010, the G4 series Attack of the Show! revealed that the 2010 San Diego Comic Con exclusive would be Plastic Man, with multiple attachments, one of which (Plastic Man in suitcase form) was only available for convention attendees.http://www.actionfigureinsider.com/main/todays-mattel-sdcc-exclusive-reveals In addition, the Starro exclusive for the DC Universe Infinite Heroes line came with a set of four Starro spores which are compatible with the 6" DC Universe Classics line. Like the Plastic Man suitcase, these spores were only available at the San Diego Comic Con.http://www.actionfigureinsider.com/main/new-details-on-the-mattel-sdcc-exclusives Walmart five-pack Walmart's second exclusive five-pack featured two brand new characters (Guy Gardner and Tomar-Re), as well as three repaints of existing figures (Hal Jordan sporting grey temples circa the 1989 Green Lantern series, John Stewart in his Green Lantern Mosaic costume, and a Green Lantern version of Sinestro). 2011 San Diego Comic Con On the April 28, 2011 episode of Attack of the Show!, it was revealed that the 2011 San Diego Comic Con exclusive would be Swamp Thing, a character that was previously off-limits because for a time it was not part of the mainstream DC Universe. A set of Un-Men would also be sold as a convention-only exclusive.Exclusive Mattel Toys Coming To Comic-Con! – G4tv.com DC Universe Classics Vs. Masters of the Universe Classics Toys "R" Us two-packs Three more two-packs including a combination of DC Universe Classics and Masters of the Universe Classics figures were released. The Bizarro Vs. Faker two-pack was also available at the San Diego Comic-Con.http://thefwoosh.com/2011/07/first-look-dc-universe-vs-masters-of-the-universe-two-packs-2 Two-packs Two two-packs were released. The first two-pack re-released Harley Quinn from Wave 2 and appeared to include the cancelled All-Star Joker from 2010. The second two-pack re-released both Black Adam from Wave 9 and Captain Marvel from Wave 6. Adam does not have the Beetle Necklace of Wave 9.Action Toy Review: DC Universe Classics – Mad Love & Mightiest Mortals PREVIEW Legion of Super-Heroes twelve-pack Exclusive to MattyCollector.com was a twelve-pack of the Legion of Super-Heroes, the first time characters from this team were released in the DC Universe Classics line. In addition to the twelve heroes listed below, the set also included a Proty accessory figure and die-cast Legion flight ring. The ring is the difference between the original release and the reissue. The original one was gold plated. Also an open figure slot is included in this package that is labeled for Invisible Kid. *Superboy *Cosmic Boy *Lightning Lad *Saturn Girl *Brainiac 5 *Chameleon Boy *Ultra Boy *Karate Kid *Wildfire *Matter-Eater Lad *Timber Wolf *Colossal Boy Wal-Mart five-pack Exclusive to Wal-Mart was a five-pack of members of the Crime Syndicate of America, packaged with a combination of modern (Owlman, Superwoman, Ultraman) and classic (Johnny Quick, Power Ring) incarnations of the characters.http://thefwoosh.com/2011/07/first-look-dc-universe-classics-crime-syndicate-of-amerika 2012 Club Infinite Earths Much like their existing subscription service for Masters of the Universe Classics, Mattel unveiled a subscription service for DC Universe Classics in 2011, intended to produce figures demanded by collectors. In September, Mattel revealed on their Facebook page that despite not reaching their subscriber goal, the club would still go forward. In order to offer the subscription, Mattel would raise the prices of figures for non-subscribers. They also revealed that the winner of the club exclusive poll was Metron.http://thefwoosh.com/2011/09/club-infinite-earths-is-a-go Besides Metron, the first figures to be released through the club will be Atrocitus, the Flash, Starman, and Poison Ivy. It was also revealed that Platinum, of the Metal Men, with her accessory Tin, Mirror Master, Black Mask, John Constantine, Uncle Sam, and filling the oversize slots, Rocket Red, Elasti-Girl, and Lead, of the Metal Men will be released. Mattel has announced that that they are in preparation to announce the 2013 lineup during San Diego Comic-Con. 2013 The DC Club Infinite Earths 2013 line up was unveiled at SDCC. The line-up included Saint Walker, Phantom Stranger, Elongated Man, Larfleeze, Wally West with the Club Exclusive being Monsieur Mallah including The Brain as an accessory. On August 7, it was announced that the club will go through, reaching the minimum number of subscriptions. At New York Comic Con it was revealed that Red Hood, Captain Marvel Jr., and Huntress will be released at some point during 2013. The price of figures has gone up from $15 to $18 (for subscribers) and from $18 to $20 (for non-subscribers). Additionally, a new line called Club Black Freighter, based off the Watchmen series, will release figures bimonthly with a total of six figures scheduled to be released. There will be no DC sub for 2014 as pre-sales did not meet expectations. However, it was announced at New York Comic Con on 10/11/2013 that 5 figures would be released in 2014 to end the line. "Hook hand" Aquaman will be released in March, Ice in June, Superboy in September, Damian Wayne as Robin in December. "Containment Suit" Doomsday will be released as SDCC exclusive and then on mattycollector.com.http://toynewsi.com/news.php?catid=353&itemid=21203 2013 Club Black Freighter References External links *DCClassics.Com – Visual Checklist & Collector's Guide *DC Universe Classics at Batman: Yesterday, Today, and Beyond *DC Universe Classics Toy Archives @ Legions Of Gotham *DC Universe Classics news at Toy News International *DCUC Info Archive *DC Universe news at Toyark.com Category:Mattel Category:2000s toys Category:2010s toys Category:DC Comics action figure lines